


Easy

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #no william deys were harmed in the making of this, #we just dont care about that one date, Bubble Bath, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: "Nothing's changed: every time your body breaks I'll come running, so you never have to fall. Any time you're losing touch just breathe. I'll catch you on the way down, we can turn around the weight of the sky on top of us."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Easy

Talking was the last thing she wanted to do in that moment, with mental exhaustion taking over her body she just wanted to lie down and collapse onto her bed as soon as possible.

Ever since she was little Kara never liked funerals... Kryptonian or terran ones.

She'd found out after she had lost her first best friend at school, Kenny; but she understood why they were necessary, it was about closure and saying goodbye and keeping good memories of that person inside of your heart, even if it hurt like hell.

It surely didn't ease her pain knowing that her last interaction with the person in this case wasn't one of the best, but after all Jeremiah had always taken care of her and Alex, as best as he could, even if they didn't understand it.

They still loved him.

Talking to Alex that day had been really difficult, to the point of just giving up entirely, but thankfully Kelly fought to help tear down Alex's walls and they had managed to speak a few comforting words to each other by the end of the ceremony.

But now, Kara was home and ready to forget about the sorrow she had to experience once again, swapping it instead for a few hours of sleep. 

She planned to strip down and wear her pyjamas but a knock on the door interrupted her nightly routine. 

It was almost midnight and she thought it could've only been her sister - she was too exhausted to even attempt to use her x-ray vision yet it turned out to not be Alex.

"I'm so sorry." was the first thing he said and, to be honest Kara wasn't even sure about what he was referring to and most importantly, if he _was_ actually right there in front of her.

"Mon-El?" his name nearly got stuck in the back of her throat, her voice a low hoarse whisper: it had to be a side effect of her tiredness.

"I wanted to be here for you.. for all of you, I found out what'd happened to Jeremiah and planned to come back here sooner but things got in the way." 

Kara was petrified, completely: ever since Mxy had teleported her to different dimensions where she saw Mon-El again, he had been in her thoughts _all of the time_. 

It felt real and it felt great to have him by her side again, even if it didn't last all that long.  Whenever she found herself missing him, she tried to suppress that secret wish, perhaps a need: it was impossible, they both knew it, they had different duties that would always keep them apart and now, Mon-El was standing in front of her, looking just as tired as she felt, leaning on her doorframe.

With her mouth still half open, she tried to snap out of her stupor and after a few seconds she said, "Come inside." 

Kara hoped that seeing him walk towards her would’ve made everything feel more real. He simply nodded and stepped into the apartment and yet, her shock still couldn’t be washed away or off her face.

"Are you okay?" time had passed but that had always been Mon-El’s first concern about Kara.  "I wanted to ask you the same thing." 

Her eyes were half closed both in amusement and also sleepiness.  "I'm not, obviously and frankly, I'm not even sure how to continue this conversation without falling asleep." 

She sat on the left side of the couch.

Mon-El smiled, and something shifted inside of Kara, _awakened even_. 

"We don't have to talk. I don't have anything to say either and we're both in a terrible mood."

"Why are you not okay?" Kara's doziness disappeared in a snap, her eyes open now, she got closer to his side.

His face was lit by the feeble light coming from the streets, he still looked like a dream.

Mon-El's hand kindly caressed her cheek, "You know why. But.. if you let me, I'd love to take care of you right now, nothing else really matters. I promise you I’ll explain whatever you need to know tomorrow."

Their eyes spoke to each other like no time had passed, their gazes melted into one another as if it was their very first day together: there were no universes or centuries that were keeping them apart anymore, it was just them and their secret language. 

Kara didn't say anything, she simply raised her arms and threw them around Mon-El's neck: her head found its perfect place resting on his shoulder, a quiet "thank you" escaped her shaky lips and she felt his smile appear. 

Still lost in her embrace, he shyly asked, "So, what do you want me to do?" 

She pulled away and looked up at him, "A warm bath would really help me, right now." 

Mon-El didn't know exactly what Kara was implying by that statement, but in the meantime he went to let the steamy water run and prepare the bathtub for her. "Okay, you can go in now." 

He expected Kara to go into the bathroom, close the door and come back in her pyjamas ready to go to sleep: but she was still sitting on the edge of the couch fully clothed, as if she was expecting something else. 

She took Mon-El's hand and lead him into her bathroom while he continued to be dumbfounded and confused. 

Kara faced him again with the same anticipatory look as before; that's when he asked her with an uncharacteristic amount timidness: "Is this okay?" and she nodded reassuringly. 

Mon-El popped open the first button of her shirt and helped Kara undress: slowly, but always making sure she was comfortable and he wasn't crossing any lines. 

Rao, Kara's beauty always stunned Mon-El and he made sure she could see it in his eyes every single time. 

The tension between them was palpable, but the moment was about their intimacy, it wasn't in a sexual way, their connection was indissoluble and stronger than ever. 

He picked her up and gently let her down into the tub, not caring about the water dripping onto his sleeves. 

Kara relaxed her body immediately and closed her eyes, but her hand looked for Mon-El's hand; finding it, she held it firmly.

Looking up at him she pleaded: "Stay with me."

"How long?" 

"'Til tomorrow. Maybe longer than that." 

She closed her eyes once more and gave into the warm water and relaxation: he looked at her with mellow eyes and all the love he could muster.

* * *

Later, Kara swayed in his arms covered by just a towel. 

Mon-El hummed a familiar tune she couldn't figure out and in that moment: the weight she was feeling on her shoulders for the previous few days had disappeared. "Thank you."

He chuckled, "You've already said that."

"I know."

"Let's go to sleep."

"You know I can walk and you don't have to carry me all the time?"

"I know, but I like it and you love it." 

She nuzzled into his neck again and murmured something incomprehensible.

Kara put on her pyjamas and lay under her bedsheets, waiting for Mon-El to undress himself as well but she could sense some hesitancy in his eyes: "Your clothes are still here somewhere, between my clothing hangers. Or you could just sleep naked if you're comfortable." 

Kara ended her sentence with a yawn, which was usually the ultimate sign that she was about to fall asleep.

He did not wanna waste a single moment trying to find his old shirts that were probably too small in size.

"Mon-El." She faced him, her hands touched his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

"Yes."

"Will you wake up with me?"

"Of course."

"Please, don't leave." Her voice changed, and even in the dark he could see that her eyes were filled with tears. "Everybody does."

Mon-El pulled her closer, his hands gently moved through her hair. "I won't, we'll talk about it tomorrow, but now get some rest."

"Goodnight Mon."

"Goodnight."

When Kara woke up she realised that they hadn’t moved for the entire night, they had kept their arms around each other and had fallen asleep peacefully: if last night had been a dream, seeing Mon-El back on his side of the bed just like years before, definitely felt like a reality she did not deserve.

She did not want to move, she wanted to stay frozen in time, stuck in their perfect dimension where she could watch him breathe and observe every little detail - careful to not lose balance and let gravity pull her back to her usual routine.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” 

Mon-El mumbled with his eyes closed still, his hands grasped hers, “Feeling better?”

“Much better.” Her eyes fell on the bluish charm adorning his neck and falling over his chest: she played with the necklace between her fingers, amazed at how he never stopped wearing it. 

It truly was his most prized possession. 

“So you really are here, _you are_ real.” 

He could sense Kara’s smile in her words; opening his eyes he thought he could definitely fall back into the habit of waking up next to her, she looked even more beautiful than in his dreams.

“I am. And I bet you have a lot of questions.”

“Mh-mh. First of all, does anyone know you’re here?”

“Nope. You’re the first person I wanted to see.”

“And how did that happen? How did you know about Jeremiah? How did you travel a millennium?”

“Don’t you wanna have breakfast before that? I’m warning you it’s kind of.. complicated.”

"Do I actually have to?" she pouted, "c'mon."

"What if... I make you a big, delicious breakfast and explain everything, and you promise to not get weird about it and just eat?"

"Okay, that's a deal. I'm very good at just eating."

Mon-El laughed heartily, "Yeah, you are." 

He got up and got dressed-

"Do you even have clothes with you? Or your suit?"

"Technically the suit is now in my Legion ring, as for the rest... _nope_." 

A second of silence followed and Kara raised her eyebrows comically, "Whatever, I'm not asking anything else and I'll just wait for my meal."

Mon-El used everything available in Kara's fridge and cabinets, he wanted to make the dishes she deserved after such an emotionally draining day, including her favourite treat: sizzling bacon.

"Mmmh, it smells so delicious... now do tell."

"Uhm, so it’s actually less complicated than I made it out to be but it can still seem weird: do you remember my former nemesis?"

"The blight?"

"No! Not that. A certain imp with a crazy name."

"Mxyzptlk? You saw him too?” 

That name was even harder to pronounce with a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"You too?" 

Mon-El’s forehead crinkled, he was definitely surprised by the outcome.

"It's a long story, for another day, but why did he come to you?"

"Surprisingly, to apologise and to send me here. He told me that Jeremiah had just died and then he said that you might've needed.. me? That sounds so self centered, I know you don't need anyone, me especial-"

"No, no, he was right." 

Kara put out her hand on Mon-El’s arm to stop him from spiralling as he always did when it came to expressing his feelings. 

“I know you’ve cooked all of this for me, but I’d like to have this conversation somewhere else.”

“Lead the way.”

They flew together in silence, stealing glances until they reached the middle of a nearby forest. Breathing in the nature around them, they landed. “Is there any reason why you chose this place?”

“No, why?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m getting some flashbacks from Argo City.”

Kara looked around and Mon-El chuckled; she could see what he meant now, the two of them walking in a field talking about their feelings, it definitely rang a bell.

She picked up the conversation they had interrupted at home: "The last few months have been really strange and painful and Mxy helped me make peace with certain things, but there was something that I couldn't get over, even giving it time to heal and that's our story, our... _ending_."

“I feel the same way, too. There was still so much that I wanted to say and do before Brainy told me we had to go back. I thought that I would’ve eventually moved on and started over, but knowing that we nearly got back to what we were? It haunted me and to be honest it still does.”

"But last night, when you showed up at my door, you told me that you were in a terrible mood and you said I knew the reason why. Was there something wrong? Did you not want to leave?" 

Hesitancy tinted her last words, not sure on what answer to expect at this point.

Mon-El took a deep breath, "The reason I didn't come to you sooner was that I tried to change the Legionnaires' minds about my departure. Winn was obviously okay with it and Imra too, some were indifferent, but most were disappointed in me. It hurt me because I thought they were going to understand, after all those years, but they just took it as an abandonment. I missed you and my life here, that's why I said you'd know why."

"I'm so sorry, Mon." Kara took his hands without thinking, almost as a reflex but he didn't mind it. He continued, "You should've seen the look on their faces. At that point I started doubting my decision, but when I was in front of your door, knocking was the easiest decision of my life because this is where I was meant to be." 

Kara looked into his eyes and she could see that he was being truthful, completely honest, fragile and vulnerable just as much as she was the night before.

She smiled at Mon-El leaving him confused: "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that... so much has changed in the last two and a half years and last night I could've so easily have slammed the door in your face, and chose not to talk to you until I was ready..and yet, it was easier for me to let you in, because it felt like you were just gone for a few hours and that this place had never stopped being your home.

I keep telling myself that you shouldn't be able to just show up out of nowhere and make me feel exactly like you did all those years ago, but I'm looking at you and with every second that goes by, I'm being proven wrong.  It's almost ridiculous how easy it is for me to still be in love with you, it shouldn't be this easy, right?" 

Her eyes kept going back and forth between his stormy eyes to his lips.  Mon-El did the same, as the tension between them started rising. "Maybe, for once it's up to us to not make things more complicated and accept them as they are. Maybe, this time it can be as easy as knocking on your door." 

Mon-El took a step closer, the distance between them now completely erased. "Or as easy as opening it."

Kara's lips crashed onto his and all of those emotions she had kept hushed for so long were now loud and flowing through her veins. 

Mon-El's fingers played with her soft blonde hair, her hands travelled all over his body, an unexplored and yet familiar destination in a dance that could've been endless if they didn't have to break apart to breathe.

"I missed you." He kissed Kara's forehead, "I missed you, too." 

Her comet eyes were filled with tears, but not because of sadness or fear: with Mon-El by her side, she finally had hope again that everything would now be alright.

They'd always been each other's safe place just as they'll always continue to be.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
